evokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Character evolution
Balanced evolution HP builds Raising health gives you some advantages, such as protection against Direct Damage decks with cards like Voodoo Witch or Bloodsoaked-Lore combo. But the same protection can be obtained by using: * HP raising cards, as Dvarfen Sage or Goblin Cook, * Player-healers, like Astral Navigator or Sand Yeti * by using 15% Tribe bonus The second advantage of high health: you are able to use cards like Moon Dragon, Tribe Avenger, Warg Rider or Goblin Patriarch, which easily die in first round or have valuable abilities, triggered by death. Heavy health gives you time to stand one more round (or two) and let other cards finish the job. Then, strong HP build allows you to win battle, if all 10 cards on the battlefield mutually destroy each other. Since all cards have limit to evolve, this situation is not so extraordinary on later stages of the game. By the contrary, investing much points in health on early stages makes the game very expencive, till you have not much mana or stamina points per potion. Besides in many cases high health cant save you from drilling sets like "Mountain Yeti + Magmamancer" or "Grimnak + Scorpion Rider + Goblin Patriarch": they deal comparable damage as you can obtain focusing your evolution on HP. High level players insist, that HP is most important on later stages. Mana builds High mana points makes your game cheaper or even free-to-play. Having mana bank with 600 points per potion allows you to play about 5 battles with all-Legendary deck. So this is the way to win Leagues investing few potions and get a good ROI (return on investment) in potions. This method is complicated by few factors, such as: * non-potion rewards for winning 2nd place in leagues * intensive competition in leagues * lack of portal legendaries, due low stamina & having no opportunity to grind portal's Q25 Also, heavy mana bank allows you to train cards by massive battles on Arena on Infinite Wisdom Day: despite your weak cards lose every battle, they get much experience and grow in level. Stamina builds By heavily focusing the evolution of your Evoker character on stamina, you make grinding of quests very effective. The main idea is to get ultimate cards early and for a low gem cost. The lack of mana and health points, and thus inability to compete in leagues and cardpiece hunts, is partially compensated by getting more booster tokens and cardpieces from grinding. A crucial point of stamina build is that even a deck full of ultimates is easily defeated by direct damage cards if its owner has a very small HP. Thus the usual strategy is to quickly reach some preset large amount of stamina say and then start evolving HP (and mana) to become competitive in leagues. Stamina builds are rather controversial since the players using them are not competitive in leagues (considered by many to be the most entertaining part of the game) for a very long time. Gem farm The ultimate idea of stamina builds is to reach the state where you are able to gain more gems by finishing quests than you spend on buying stamina potions to finish those quests. Thus you would be earning gems indefinitely. The actual measurements of the corresponding probabilities indicate that this is impossible in theory. In practice, however, players on high enough levels get very close to this state. Theory As the maximal level of character is currently limited to 200, the maximal amount of stamina points a character can posses is . What is the probability of receiving gems by defeating a quest boss? This varies and is approximately known only for quests 25 of portals. The probability P is 1-2%. The total stamina spent S to finish one of these quests is 150- . The amount G of gems rewarded is 13- . Precise values of S and G and approximate values of P can be found on portal pages. So the average amount of stamina to earn one gem is {\frac{S}{G \cdot P}} This seems to attain the lowest value 122.9 in The Dark Beyond portal. It means that 1 stamina potion of a player with the maximal stamina earns . This is slightly lower than - the cost of 1 stamina potion during Drinking contest. That means that player loses small amount of gems on average on every completion of a quest. There is also a possibility to receive a stamina potion as a quest reward, which improves the gem profit. However, the probability of this reward is so small, that there is no reliable data to measure it. In practice It is very well possible to limit spending gems to grinding portals with ultimate cards, since ultimate cards is the only thing practically impossible to get without a gem investment. When these portals are not active, you stockpile gems from daily rewards and leagues, possibly also for completing your card collections. You will also stockpile some stamina potions, which will save some gems for grinding. When your character has high enough stamina (say , meaning every stamina potion is equivalent of 4 completed quests), you will notice that the real obstruction to grinding is the lack of real world time rather than gems.